


昊昊

by Blowwater_company



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, 虎受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blowwater_company/pseuds/Blowwater_company
Summary: CP: 纯虎受，多CPWarning: AU+OOC，双性设定目前处于坑了的状态。
Relationships: Bottom!Baekho - Relationship





	昊昊

序

"如果可以的话，我希望你能找到自己真正喜欢的人，然后共度一生。"

语毕，长相柔美的青年温柔地摸了摸眼前还有点婴儿肥的小肉脸，“不要被以前的事情束缚了你。”

还未等小肉脸说上什么，青年已经拿起了精简的行囊，只留下了帅气的背影给他。

“接下来，家里就拜托你了！”

01

姜东昊看着镜子里的自己，掐了掐那消瘦了不少的脸颊。

已经很久了呢……自从这个家真正的主人离开那天开始算起，已经六年有余了。主人一句话说要出去看看外面的世界，接着就把偌大的房子交给刚成年的他来照看。

嗯……不对。

应该说，主人是把偌大的房子，加上庄园，还有家里所有的产业都毫不在意地交给姜东昊一个人来照看。幸好的是，家里还有一个资历颇老的管家协助他，日常生活也有管家的夫人帮忙照料着，让姜东昊不至于忙到焦头烂额。三人相互扶持，就这么过了六年啊……连姜东昊自己都不得不感叹，当初到底是怎么坚持下来的。

眼下，农忙期已经过去了，酒庄的运作也很顺利，大家都很期待明年出的新葡萄酒是有多么的美味。想到这里的姜东昊忍不住惬意的伸了个懒腰——平常他可不敢在老管家面前这么做。老管家总说他作为家族代理人要注意仪态，虽然他刚才只是伸展了一下身体，但是被老管家看到肯定要被唠叨上好一阵子。

窗外的枫叶已经被寒风吹落了不少，看来冬天快要到了呢。姜东昊心想，这六年间他一直忙这忙那的，也是时候让自己休息一下。

可以懒散的假期啊……真是久违了呢。

02

假期什么的……看来是要作废了。

姜东昊一边沉默地驾着马车回庄园，脑子一边不停地转着。

这一趟出外本来就毫无计划而言。姜东昊也就打算去市区取回定做好的新西装，再买点喜欢的小糖果奖励一下自己顺便四处晃晃打发一下时间。没想到驾着马车准备返程的时候，看到市集的后巷竟然围着一堆人。一开始只是好奇心作祟想看一下，没想到被他遇到了传说中的奴隶买卖。

被困在笼子里的三个男孩看起来瘦骨嶙峋的，年纪最大的看起来也不过十五、六岁。而卖家就站在笼外吆喝不止，说这三人是来自异国的奴隶，看起来年纪虽小但是身强力壮，买了绝对不亏。

卖家的吆喝对于姜东昊来说，完全没有说服力。他刚想着离开，却无意间瞥到其中一个少年，那个少年的眼神和姜东昊想象中的有些不一样。虽然被困在笼里，但是丝毫看不出他有任何焦急害怕。他目光炯炯，冷漠地扫视着四周的人群，双手还护着试图躲在他身后的两个同伴。即使他现在身处险境，做的任何事都是徒劳无功，但是那个眼神，的确不像是一个即将被卖掉的奴隶所拥有。

姜东昊心想，这小子，如果不是沦为奴隶，估计日后也是个有所作为的人吧。

思及此，心里突然有所触动，就这么一瞬间，让姜东昊决定让自己冲动一把。他走近那个卖家，还未等他开口，那卖家就已经贴上前来推销。

仅仅只是看到姜东昊那身西服，就知道他并非一般人物，卖家更是卖力地劝说着姜东昊。然而姜东昊也不是什么好相与的人，在商圈里小有所成的他根本不屑与这种不入流的商人打交道。不过几分钟，姜东昊就说下了一个相对合理的价钱。而围观的路人看到三个奴隶这么快就被售出，顿时也就失了兴致，走的走，散的散了。

交付完毕后，姜东昊并没有让卖家帮忙拆掉三人的手铐和颈箍。他仿佛是在进行什么仪式一样，庄重而严肃地亲手帮这三人拆掉身上的桎梏。姜东昊看着比他还矮上半个头的三人，三人都瘦弱的很，他忍不住在包装精美的糖果盒里掏出好几块糖果。

“你们饿了吗？我身上只有糖果了，先吃着，回到庄园会有更多好吃的。”

“今天真的太冷了，你们先上马车里取取暖。”

三人木讷地接过糖果，手脚无措地被姜东昊赶着上了马车。他们三人完全没想象过自己未来的人生会交给一个什么样的人身上，姜东昊突如其来的温情更是让他们不知所措，只能听话地按着姜东昊说的话去做。

三人无言的打开了漂亮的糖纸，躺在糖纸中央的糖果散发出甜蜜的味道。刚放入嘴里，甜味就像是舒缓神经最好的良药，让三人放下了刚才困在笼中的防备。

03

事后，姜东昊到底是回过神来。

也不是怕老管家会追问。实在不行就说买上几个奴隶是为了减轻老管家夫妇的负担，毕竟他们年事已高，再这么操劳下去也不好。况且，他也有自己的想法，未来几年，家族事业势必会再扩张，多个人也就多个帮手。

他信不过雇佣回来的人，只凭金钱确认信任关系的人怎么想都不是最佳选择。还不如多费点心思，好好栽培几个能信任的心腹。

那个少年的眼神……确实看起来是个不错的料子。希望自己没有看走眼吧，不然他就亏大了，姜东昊心想。

刚回到庄园，姜东昊顾不得把买回来的东西卸下，拉着三人就来到老管家夫妇面前打招呼。夫人看到三个少年冻得瑟瑟发抖、瘦得皮包骨的样子，很是心疼，二话不说就招呼着姜东昊带着三人去浴池里洗个热水澡，她去给三人准备些吃的暖身。老管家倒是很冷静，问起了姜东昊这三人是怎么回事。

“这不是看爷爷您和夫人每日操劳，我不忍心让您两位还要这么辛苦工作吗？于是乎买了三个奴隶回来，到时候好好教导一下，减轻您两老的负担。”

老管家冷冷地看着试图以卖乖蒙混过关的姜东昊，“你这是有别的打算对不对？真要帮我减轻负担的话，没有必要买三个男奴隶回来。”

老管家果然眼光毒辣，姜东昊也不再隐瞒，趁着三人和夫人都不在附近，他大致说了说自己的计划。老管家看他颇有大志的样子，也不好再说他些什么。

“谢谢爷爷的理解。”姜东昊终于是松了一口气，家族里对他最为严格的就是老管家了。虽然平常看似亲近的喊着爷爷，但真要做什么正经事来，姜东昊还是会很尊重老管家的意见的。“爷爷你也知道的嘛……我一个人总有顾及不到的地方，多培养几个帮手，即使以后我不在主人身边，他们也能帮得到主人啊。”

“又开始乱说话。”老管家终于是放下严肃的一面，用手敲了敲眼前青年的脑袋，“这个也是你的家，主人也希望你能留在这里。”

姜东昊只是笑了笑，没有反驳。

04

三个少年站在过于豪华的浴池边，局促不安地你眼看我眼已经半个小时了。虽说新主人已经和他们说过浴室里的东西可以随意使用，但是……这么豪华的浴池还是让他们不知道该如何是好。

“你们一直站着不动干嘛？”姜东昊拿着换洗的衣物，刚进浴室里就看到三个少年像是木头人一样站在浴池边一动不动。“呃……该不会是要我教你们洗澡吧？”

刚才那个目光炯炯的少年不复存在。他窘迫地，试图用这个陌生国度的语言来解释，但发现自己的语法并不足以清晰的说明自己的想法。他用了他所知道的所有词汇来询问他们是否真的能使用设个浴池，然而姜东昊还是一脸不明所以。

另一个同伴站在他身边，也一点一点的用着并不熟练的语言，加上不断用肢体语言表达自己的想法，试着和姜东昊沟通。而看起来最小的弟弟不知道是因为害羞还是内向，一言不发地躲在两个少年的身后。

姜东昊被那两少年说话的样子给逗到了。他不是不能理解他们所想表达的意思，但是看到那两个人因为还不会好好说本国的语言而窘迫的样子，他就忍不住起了逗弄他们的想法。

等这两个少年表达完了，看他们一脸紧张的样子，姜东昊也不好再装听不懂。他欠下身来，让自己能和面前的三人保持平视，再放慢速度，一字一句地告诉他们，不用担心，尽管使用浴池。

三兄弟得到肯定的回复后终于卸下心防，毫无防备的姜东昊目视着他们在自己面前脱个精光，再跳入浴池中洗得欢快。

礼仪什么的还是要慢慢教啊……姜东昊捂着眼睛叹了口气。算了，假期报废就报废了，反正冬天闲着也是闲着。

TBC..?


End file.
